If I Was The One
by SSidle
Summary: Harry can't wait any longer to tell Hermione how he really feels.


A/N:I don't own the characters or the song it's "If I Was The One" by Ruff Endz.

I was sick and tired of seeing her suffer. Her boyfriend may have been my best mate, but he sucked as a boyfriend. He was always ignoring her, picking fights and making rude comments. They'd done that as friends but he seemed to think it was ok for him to do it more when they were together. It wasn't. I was constantly at her side comforting her and being her shoulder to cry on. Through all this I realized that somewhere along the line I'd fallen in love with her. On top of that I felt horrible for having pushed them into a relationship. I'd hoped, selfishly, that it would help their constant fighting. It didn't, if anything it made it worse. I had to tell her how I felt. I came up with a plan. At the ball that was to be held for the seventh years, I would let her know just how I felt.

As we prepared for the ball, I acted as if nothing were out of the ordinary. We talked and helped with the strangling dress clothes we had to wear. We waited if the common room for her. When she came down the stairs, my jaw dropped. If I had thought she looked amazing at the Yule ball, it was nothing compared to how she looked that night. Her hair was swept back into an elegant French twist, her makeup was done immaculately, and her dress…it was incredible. The flowing black silk gown brushed the floor and clung sexily to her curvy frame. The neckline was daringly low and displayed a beautiful silver necklace. I almost couldn't believe how wonderful she looked. I always thought she looked beautiful, but she was beyond words that night. The pang of jealousy when he arrogantly took her arm to escort her downstairs came fast and hard. I hoped that my plan worked, I wasn't sure how much longer I could take the torture.

The ball was nice enough, and typically normal. The two of them fought and he purposely danced with other girls right in front of her. Of course, I was right there for her, but soon it was time. I gently left her side and headed towards the stage. It was announced that a student would perform next. I got onstage and the whispers started right away. I took a deep breath; there was no going back.

"I realized it was past time for me to tell you how I really feel, I hope you know who you are." I began singing.

Listen 

_I see the way he treats you_

_I feel the tears you cry_

_And I makes me sad_

_And it makes me mad_

_There's nothing I can do baby_

'_Cause your lover is my best friend_

_And I guess that's where the story ends_

_So I've got to try to keep it inside_

_You will never be_

_Never be mine_

_But if I was the one who was lovin' you baby_

_The only tears you cry would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side you'd never_

_Know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one in your life_

_If I could have just one wish_

_I'd wish that you were mine_

_I would hold you near_

_Kiss away those tears_

_I'd be so good to you baby_

_You're the one I want next to me_

_But I guess that's just not meant to be_

_He's there in your life_

_And sharing your night_

_It'll never be_

_Never be right_

_If I was the one who was lovin' you baby_

_The only tears you cry would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side you'd never_

_Know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one in your life_

_I wanna reach out and feel you beside me_

_Right here beside me baby_

_Take you in my arms right now_

_Scream I love you right out loud_

_Someday I pray_

_I'll find the strength_

_To turn to you and say_

_If I was the one who was lovin' you baby_

_The only tears you cry would be tears of joy_

_And if I was by your side you'd never_

_Know one lonely night_

_And if it was my arms you were running to_

_I'd give you love in these arms of mine_

_If I was the one in your life_

Throughout the song I'd watched her face and the changes that took place in it. At first she'd been shocked that I was up there, then she seemed to just enjoy the song, but about halfway through realization dawned on her face and she and I looked gazes for the rest of the song. When I was done, the whispers started again, most people seemed to get the meaning. When the applause started, I wasn't sure if they were applauding my performance or the message, nor did I care. I walked straight over to her while she stared at me openmouthed. When she found her voice, it was small and full of wonder.

"Did…did you mean it?"

"Absolutely."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't realize it until not that long ago, and then I wasn't quite sure what to say."

"But, why now?"

"I couldn't take seeing you upset anymore. I'm truly sorry I pushed you two into a relationship, it was wrong and selfish of me. I just hope I can make it right."

"Thank you, I know you didn't mean any harm, and it wasn't like you had to push hard, we were all hoping a relationship would change things. It did, just not for the better. I'm so happy, but I'm not so sure about him." She pointed behind me. I turned around to meet a fist square on the jaw. He began shouting at me and had everyone staring.

"What the bloody hell is your problem! You have everything you want! Why do you insist on taking everything I want as well!"

"You certainly don't act like you want her! You treat her worse than anyone else! Every time she's upset, I'm the one who's there for her! Not you! You usually cause it, you have for years! She's never happy, why can't you see that? It's not working between you, how can you not see it!"

"It's none of your business what our relationship is like. You always stick your nose where it isn't welcome! Your just can't stand not being the center of attention!"

"You're unbelievable! It is my business, she's my friend and you were too! I can't stand to see what's happened to our friendship. We hardly ever speak, and now it's down to ridiculous arguments and fists? It's not right. We need to get things back to the way they were."

"They can't if you're trying to take my girlfriend!"

"I'm just trying to make things work. And be honest with yourself. Is it really working out?"

"That's not the point. You just want what I have."

"It's not like that. Over the past while I've realized that I fell in love with her a long time ago. I just didn't know what to do about it. I had to tell her, I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to take seeing her unhappy and feeling this way about her without doing anything. I just want her to be happy. Don't you?" My calm logic seemed to be getting through to him. He himself had told me recently that it didn't seem to be working out. His temper seemed to be dying down as he digested what I had said.

"I do want to see her happy, I just hate that I can't seem to do it fir her."

"It's alright. You make her happy more when you're friends, maybe you guys need to go back to that."

"Maybe you're right." He turned to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never meant to upset you. I hope we can still be friends. What do you say."

"That sounds like a good idea. Are you sure you're ok with everything now?"

"Sort of… I'm getting to be. I've always been jealous of him, you know that. I'm trying to get over it. I just want everything to be ok again. I'll get over it."

"You know I don't ask for these things to happen. They just do, I don't know why. I want you to know that I've also been jealous of you."

"Me? Why?"

"You have the thing I'll never have. A family who loves you."

"But…"

"It's ok, it's just nice to see that it's possible to find a loving family, those seem scarce these days."

I'm surprised when she gets up and pulls us both into a hug. "You do have a family who loves you. We're a family. It may be unconventional, we still love each other. Maybe we don't all love one another in the same way, but we love each other nonetheless. Whether we want to admit it or not."

He relaxes beside me. "I'm sorry mate. I really need to watch my temper, you know how I can get. Can we be a family again?'

I pull them both closer. "Of course. As long as you can handle she and I being together."

"I'll get used to it."

"So will I." She says as she kisses me. We release him and I pull her into an intimate embrace and kiss her senseless. Suddenly we hear applause, he had started it and now everyone, except the Slytherins, had joined in. We would be alright. Life was good.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please.--SSidle


End file.
